Scepter of Dreams
The Scepter of Dreams is an important artifact from MySims Agents 2: Scepter of Dreams. It has the power to be used to send certain people into Dream Form, and it can make any dream come true. It is the opposite of the Crown of Nightmares. When used with the Crown of Nightmares, the power of the two artifacts corrput the user, sending them into Nightmare Form. Role in MySims Agents 2: Scepter of Dreams The Scepter of Dreams was created by the Bobobians several thousand years ago, and is part of a prophecy which predicts a terrible fate - A great force of evil taking over the world by using the Nightmare Crown and the Scepter of Dreams, unless five chosen ones can stop them. The Nightmare Crown, of course, had not been created yet, but it is revealed by Michael Gray (a.k.a. King Mike), Evelyn Gray's father, that he and the others who had worked on the project had created the Nightmare Crown in hopes to keep it to themselves and stop the evil force from getting it, but, true to the prophecy, Morcubus stole it. After he is trapped in the Nightmare Realm with Evelyn from the Crown's effects, You rescue them, but Morcubus escapes and goes into hiding. Those are all events from the first game that are reflected upon in this one. While Morcubus goes into hiding, his daughter, Morona, comes to you a few months later and states that she is Morcubus' daughter, but is not on his side. She asks to come with you to find the Scepter of Dreams, and, believing her, you, Buddy, Ann, and Morona all go to the Temple and find it. However, once you get back to the HQ, Morona steals the Scepter and Morcubus reveals himself. Morona uses the Scepter to hypnotize Buddy, making his eyes glaze over, and he states, "All hail Mistress Morona!", seeming to have forgotten about You. Ann comes up from the Loft to see you trying to convince Morona to give you the Scepter and Buddy his free will back. Morona then sends a blast of magic at you from the scepter, depleting your HP to 70%. Ann tackles Morona and tells you to grab the Scepter and run, surprising you, as Ann is normally sarcastic towards you. But, you, refusing to leave her and Buddy, stay, and a boss battle begins, it being you and Ann vs. Morona and Morcubus. No matter the outcome, both Buddy and the Scepter are taken from you, and Morona and Morcubus escape. Later, Buddy having been kidnapped and taken to MorcuCorp headquarters, Walker sends you, Ann, Lyndsay, and Evelyn there in disguise as MorcuCorp employees in order to gather intel on their activities. He tells you not to rescue Buddy just yet, as it could be a serious blow to your cover if you make your move there. Once you find the Scepter of Dreams, Buddy and Morona come up and tell you that it was quite a bit of work to get it, and how they scored a "triumphant victory over that insidious agent and their friends." You then have a choice to enter a boss battle to try and save Buddy, or to remain quiet and take the information you have to Walker. Later, You and Lyndsay are sent back to Morcucorp in order to take back both the Crown of Nightmares and the Scepter of Dreams. You only manage to get the Scepter, Brandi having appeared and prevented you from taking the Crown after a boss fight. After you both retrieve the Scepter, you climb through the air vents to a room where Morona, Buddy, and Morcubus are talking about their next move. It is revealed that Buddy had fallen in love with Morona, as evidenced when he repeatedly stuttered when trying to speak to her, and how Morcubus told him immediately after Buddy complimented Morona's "shiny hair" (as he called it) to stay away from his daughter. Buddy, who's peronality, although drastically changed by the hypnotism, still retained his fear of Morcubus, as he yelped and said "Yes, sir!" Lyndsay then realizes that they could use the Scepter to cure Buddy, and, you, saying that this wouldn't be a good time to do it, pull the Scepter away from her. Lyndsay tries to grab it, and, due to all the movement in the vents, they break, resulting in you and Lyndsay literally falling right into the middle of the villains' conversation. Surprised, they ask what you two were doing here, but, before answering, You, being one of the chosen ones who can use the Scepter's power, hold it in front of Buddy, and shout for the Scepter to replenish Buddy's true memories and true nature. Buddy, quickly snapping out of it, realizes where he is and is terrified at the prospect that he was a "bad guy." Before the villains could attack you, however, you grab Buddy and Lyndsay and use the Scepter to warp back to the HQ. Ann and Evelyn, both relieved that Buddy was back to normal, congratulate you on getting the Scepter back. However, Roxie Road comes in and points out that Morcubus and Morona still have the Nightmare Crown, but will probably take a while to decide how to use it, as the Scepter is equal in the Crown's power, so, unless done correctly, you could neutralize their every attack. The Scepter appears again in the last story, when Morona grabs ahold of both the Crown and the Scepter and is corrupted by the two artifacts, turning her into Nightmare Morona. However, the corrupted Crown and Scepter had gone out of control and made copies of themselves to go back into Balance. You, Evelyn, Lyndsay, Ann, and Buddy realize this, and use the power of the artifacts to put each of you back into Dream Form, and you each fight Morona, one by one. It is revealed that, after being corrupted, Morona sent her father back to the Nightmare Realm, and, if you aren't careful, you will be sent there as well. You each take turns using your own unique attacks towards Morona, and, after her defeat, you use the power of the multiple Crowns and Scepters to put them back into their original forms, and you store them back in their respective temples. However, you cannot be sure of when the next evil will strike... People Who Can Use the Scepter The Bobabians had chosen the people who can use the Scepter ahead of time - the five chosen ones, and the villain who will try to take over the world. These five people are - You- You are the leader of the group. You have the most balanced stats of the group, equal in Magic, HP, Speed, and Power. However, Magic can only be used when you have the Nightmare Crown or the Scepter of Dreams. Your Dream Form abilities include firing powerful magical blasts and using the light to blind an enemy, although these are not all of your abilities. Buddy- Buddy is your best friend. He has the best speed in the game, and, while hypnotized, he is very strong. His Dream Form abilities include stopping time and is the only one who can break Nightmare Morona's shields. Ann- Ann is new to the series. Orphaned at five, she became an SPA agent recently and you are surprised at her skill for her young age. Although she is a slow runner, she can fly at high speeds while in Dream Form (although not as fast as Buddy). She has a good amount of Physical Strength and Magic, though. Her Dream Form abilities include flying at high speeds and she can control water and ice. Evelyn- Evelyn is the daughter of Doctor Michael Gray, and has the best magic in the game. However, her speed and strength are quite low. Her HP is average, and her Dream From abilities include Telekenises and Shielding. Lyndsay- You met Lyndsay when you were at the Forest Temple in the first game. She has recently become an SPA Agent, and has a good amount of strength, while the rest of her stats are a bit below average. Her Dream Form Abilities include Healing, and the ability to break large objects such as boulders. Morona- The main antagonist and final boss of the game. While not playable, like the others, when fighting her while she is in Dream/Nightmare From, she has extraordinary stats, leading you to team up with the others in order to defeat her. Category:Renee7 Category:Items